Society
by UnderHope
Summary: Un groupe de Rock. Des jeunes délurés. Lorsque la réalité dépasse la fiction et les plongent dans ce terrible destin qu'est le leurs.
1. Prologue

La culpabilité, la haine et le remord se mêlaient à ses sentiments et la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle s'était sentis anéantie, délaissée, abandonnée. Cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant était devenu inconnu. Son précieux ami avait disparu pour laissé place à cet homme hautain et prétentieux. Elle le haïssait. Au fond, elle avait simplement souhaitée une réponse, positive ou négative elle s'en fichait. Mais il avait choisit le silence et l'ignorance. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal. Tout ces bons souvenirs d'enfants passés avec lui avaient disparus. Ils n'étaient devenus que poussières. Le passé ne comptait plus. Adieu les éclats de rires, la bonne humeur et les folies. Adieu les concerts au métro, les soirées et les solidarités entre amis.

_Adieu, Ace._

La jeune femme se tenait debout. L'horizon de la mer s'étendait devant elle. Cette mer qu'elle regardait autrefois avec lui, en gage de liberté. Elle prit une bouffée d'air marin. Le vent prenait dans sa chevelure rousse, auburn. Des grains de sables voletaient autour d'elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures et enfonça ses pieds dans le sable. Elle marcha en direction de la mer. L'eau salée avançait vers elle et vain plongé ses pieds dans la mer fraîche. Elle aimait cette sensation. Elle se rappelait de ses parents lorsqu'ils l'emmenaient à la mer. Les rires de son père et la douce voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. Elle se souvint de sa sœur Nodjiko, qui l'entraînait vers la mer par la main. Elle se souvint de ses souvenirs d'enfance avec sa famille et de toute cette bonne humeur aujourd'hui, transparente. La mer l'apaisait, comme les bras d'une mère ou l'on se sent protégé et invincible. Elle ne rivalisait pas avec la marijuana, le shit, l'héroïne, le sexe et la cocaïne. C'était comme un cocon où on se sentait mieux et où personne ne vous dérangeait. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora tout ses souvenirs. Le vent caressa sa peau laiteuse et faisait volé sa robe noir. Elle ouvra les yeux et observa à nouveau la mer qui était signe pour elle de liberté.

Autrefois, les trois jeunes frères lui avaient avoués qu'ils souhaitaient faire le tour du monde en bateau comme des pirates. Elle trouvait ça ironique, c'était bien un rêve de gosse. Mais aujourd'hui Sabo se consacrait à ses études d'architecte, Luffy restait toujours dans sa bulle et Ace avait monté un groupe de Rock. Elle se souvint des paroles de ce dernier quand ils avaient parlés de montés ce groupe,___ensemble__._ Finalement ils l'avaient faient. Ils jouaient dans le même groupe de Rock mais leur relation était des plus étroites et parfois, elle se demandait si il valait mieux qu'elle abandonne le groupe. Son coeur se serra, elle soupira et retourna vers la côte, prenant ses chaussures délaissées au passage. Elle fût surprise de constaté qu'un homme l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Zoro dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant elle, appuyé contre la barrière qui séparait la plage de la ville. Il sourit amusé lorsqu'elle se dirige vers lui.

**__****« Alors on prend du bon temps, sorcière ? »**

Elle lui tapa l'épaule amicalement quand s'en suivit une bagarre. Zoro faisait partit de ses plus proches amis. Il la connaissait par cœur. De l'accident, passant par l'orphelinat à Ace. C'est ce qui résumait sa vie. Des cris, des pleurs et de la bonne humeur apporté par ses amis. Elle les remerciaient du fond du cœur pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour elle, surtout Vivi, sa meilleure amie qui avait été présente depuis le temps des bacs à sables. Cette fille à la chevelure extraordinairement bleue qui lui donnait une air excentrique malgré son caractère timide. Elle avait été toujours présente malgré ces obstacles, malgré leurs disputes et malgré le temps passé.

Ils continuèrent à marchés parlant de tout et de rien. Elle riait lorsqu'il faisait son machiste de base. Tout était dans la nature de ce Zoro. Un homme comme un autre après tout. Elle avait des amis rêveurs, comme elle. Certains souhaitaient être libre, d'autres souhaitaient la célébrité. Zoro disait toujours qu'il valait mieux vivre ses rêves que les regardés au loin. Celui de la jeune femme était bientôt à porté de main. Elle qui souhaitait suivre les traces de son père dans le milieu du Rock. Elle qui était la chanteuse et guitariste du groupe ___Society_...


	2. Chapitre I

CHAPITRE I

___Ce sentiment de liberté, lorsque la musique vous entraîne, l'alcool vous submerge, et la folie vous inonde._

___Sans lois, sans règles définis. Vivre au delà de cette matérialité._

___Etre jeunes, être cons, faire la fête et effacer de votre mémoire toute trace de cette triste vérité._

___Et puis lorsque la réalité vous rattrape, une claque dans la gueule et on tombe de haut, de très haut._

___Corps meurtris. Cœur brisés. Présent détruit. Passé révélé._

___La chute n'est pas sans conséquences, n'oubliez pas cela. _

La nuit avait déjà engouffré toute trace de clarté. Seules les lumières de la ville surplombait les deux jeunes gens.

La musique les avaient emportés dans un rythme effrénés sur lequel la jeune femme dansait toujours. Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne disait rien, mais à la façon dont il marchait ne devait être dans un état normal non plus. En général, lorsque l'on revenait du Davy Back Fight, on n'en sortait pas complètement indemne. Là bas, l'alcool coulait à flots, la drogue circulait à tout va et la musique résonnait à plusieurs kilomètre à la ronde. Ce lieux était réputé pour cela et malgré tout, la police n'avait jamais réussit à faire fermer l'établissement.

Délurés, extravertis, pervertis. L'odeur d'urine et d'alcool enivraient leurs narines et retourna l'estomac de la jeune femme. Il était près de trois heures du matin. La fatigue ne les avaient pas encore emportés, en tout cas les effets de la cocaïne s'en chargeait. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans la rue déserte dans une atmosphère lugubre et sombre. Il devait faire deux degrés mais leurs corps brûlants ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur du lieux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn souffla dans la brise et ferma les yeux un instant. L'air fraîche lui faisait du bien. Elle n'écoutait plus les paroles de son ami depuis un moment. Elle était dans sa bulle, ailleurs. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de deux autres présences. Elle ouvra les yeux brusquement. Les deux ombres en face d'eux s'avancèrent lentement. L'un d'eux s'arqua d'un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'avancèrent encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'on pus distinguer sous la lanterne, chaque détails de ses deux êtres. Il étaient habillés d'uniformes banals de policier. _Merde._Pensa la jeune femme subitement. C'était pas bon pour eux.

_****__**« Contrôle. »**_

Elle jeta un regard à son compagnon. Il avait serré son poing, ses muscles s'étaient contractés et une grimace était apparu sur son visage terne. Ses iris s'étaient aussi assombries et un regard haineux s'en suivit. Elle voulut lui demandé se qu'il se passait mais il répliqua avant elle.

_****__**« Qu'es-tu fous là ? »**_ cracha t-il en face de l'homme qui venait de parler.  
_****__**« Mon travail, Zoro. »**__**  
**__****__**« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié tu aimes emmerder les gens avec ton putain de travail. »**_

Il n'avait rien répondu. Le compagnon de la jeune femme fit face au policier, les dents serrés.

_****__**« Allez, avoue, connard. T'as passé ton temps entre les jambes d'une pute plutôt que de prendre soin de ta famille. »**___

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu, mais au grand étonnement de la jeune femme qui n'arrivait plus à suivre, souri sadiquement avant de lever le point sur Zoro.  
_**  
**__****__**« Me frappe pas ! »**___ordonna le jeune homme avant de se mangé un deuxième point.  
_****__**« J'ai dis tu m'frappe pas ! »**___dit-il à nouveau, le souffle le court, les points serrés.  
_****__**« Ah ouai, tu fais quoi là ? Tu me menace ? »**___haussa le ton, l'officier.  
_****__**« Ouai j'te menace, connard, j'te menace ! »**__**  
**__****__**« Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? »**__**  
**__****__**« Ouai je sais à qui je parle, je parle à une salope ! »**_

Il se prit un troisième point, puis un quatrième avant de bondir sur l'officier de police. La jeune femme sursauta, apeurée et passa ses frêles mains sur le torse de Zoro tentant de le calmer en vain. Il fit tomber le policier au sol et le frappa plusieurs fois. L'adrénaline lui montait au cerveau. Il ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes. Il aimait voir cet homme qu'il détestait tant, se contracter de douleur sous son corps. Toutes ces années et le haïr aboutissaient enfin à une vengeance. Le deuxième officier qui n'avait pour l'instant rien dit appela du renfort et tenta d'arrêter le jeune homme partit dans une colère monstre.

_****__**« Zoro... »**___chuchota la jeune femme du voix presque inaudible.  
_****__**« Casse-toi Nami, casse toi ! »**_ hurla presque le jeune homme avant de continuer à frapper l'homme.

Elle recula de deux pas, faillit trébucher, puis courra le plus vite possible dans une autre direction que celles des gyrophares et des sirènes. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi devait-elle courir si ce n'est que de faire confiance à Zoro ? Dans qu'elle merde s'était-elle à nouveau fourrée ?

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Les bruits avaient cessés. Elle n'étendit plus que son souffle saccadé. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et marcha vers la première destination qui lui vint à l'esprit. Chez Law. Miraculeusement pour elle, il n'habitait pas très loin d'ici. D'ailleurs elle put distinguer l'immeuble où il vivait. Elle poussa la porte et monta les escaliers, essoufflée. Sa tête lui tournait, les effets de la cocaïne dans son sang étaient toujours là. Elle soupira, passa une main sur sa cuisse et continua jusqu'au numéro de l'appartement de Law. Elle avait chaud, malgré le froid qui persistait dehors. Sa main frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Elle soupira légèrement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que la silhouette de Law à moitié nu apparut. Il ne devait pas être avec sa énième conquête du soir, il n'aurait sinon pas ouvert la porte.

_****__**« Qu'es ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à trois heures du matin, Nami ? » **_

Il avait demandé cela, un sourir narquois au visage tandis qu'il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose voyant l'expression perdue de la jeune femme. Elle répondit alors simplement:

_****__****__**« Je peux rentrer ? » **_


	3. Chapitre II

CHAPITRE II

___"La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"._

___Parfois, des obstacles nous tombent sur le coin de notre nez inconsciemment._

___Et puis, ils arrivent les uns après les autres. _

___Les courageux se battront avec fierté contre eux._

___Les faiblards se laisseront anéantir en fermant les yeux. _

___Mais si vous vous en ressortez vivants de ces sorts, n'oubliez pas, vous en ressortiez aussi plus fort._

Elle resta l'observer attendant une réponse lorsqu'une voix de femme surgit derrière le jeune homme. Elle avait dit le nom de Law d'une voix mielleuse qui donna envie à Nami de se prendre dans un fous rire, mais cette dernière se contrôla.

_****__**« C'est qui celle là ? »**_ avait demandé une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux obus à la place de la poitrine d'une manière presque grotesque dévisageant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.

_****__**« Ferme ta jolie bouche et prend tes affaires, tu m'ennuie déjà Ania. » **_ avait soupiré le jeune brun.

Elle était restée le regardée hébété, colla sa main sur la joue droite de Law dans un bruit strident et fit tout de même ce qu'il dit l'injuriant au passage de tout les noms. Il souri avant de faire rentrer son amie dans l'appartement sans un mot.

L'appartement dans lequel il vivait restait sobre. Pas de décorations, pas de cadres seulement des meubles et le strict nécessaire. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sur le-quelle elle était assise, exténuée. Il avait approché un pétard à ses lèvres et s'était levé pour ouvrir la baie vitrée avant de revenir sur le fauteuil en face. Le jeune homme brun s'était attardé sur les jambes voluptueuses de la jeune femme qui rougissait à vus d'œil avant de lui réprimé:

**__****« Law, arrête donc de me regarder ainsi. »**

_****__**« Alors je te prierais d'arrêter de mettre des robes qui mettent tes belles jambes en valeur. »**___lui répondit-il naturellement, un petit sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

Elle rougissait de plus belle. Jamais elle n'avait connus d'homme plus intimidant que Law mis à part ce fameux Kidd. Il avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise quiconque se trouvant sur son passage, plus particulièrement les belles femmes et les jeunes filles. Celles ci convoitait son charme réprobateur et sa beauté inceste. Il avait un corps fin et grand, pas beaucoup de muscles mais un sourire ravageur et souvent moqueur. Il faisait vibrer jeunes chaque générations de femmes, passant des jeunes filles naïves aux femmes plus mûre ayant acquises de l'expérience au cour de leur vie.

_****__**« Tu m'explique la raison de ta venue dans mon humble appartement, peut être ? »**_**__**__avait-il demandé, toujours de cette manière presque insultante lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Elle soupira, puis lui raconta sa fin de soirée en compagnie de Zoro et des deux officiers de polices, ainsi que cette dispute et les sirènes de polices qui retentissait dans les ruelles sombres. Il l'avait écouté du début à la fin,les mains derrières la tête, le regard encré sur la jeune femme.

_****__**« Il s'est mit dans un sacré pétrin. »**_

Elle approuva et baissa la tête, visiblement toujours troublée par les événements passés.

_**«**__****__** Mais il y a quelque chose qui me démange, il semblait connaître l'homme, qui était-ce ? »**__**  
**__****__**« Son père. »**___répondit-il simplement, sans explications à la minute. _****__**« Il trompait sa mère avec des traînées et se vouait plus à son travail qu'à sa vie de famille. Quand sa mère est tombée malade, il s'est barré et n'a plus donné signe de vie. »**_

Elle resta l'observé, intriguée mais n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Law ne parlait pas beaucoup du passé, en fait, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle se demandait toujours comment il arrivait à tout savoir des autres sans que les autres ne sachent rien de lui. Cet homme était un mystère pour tous mais il restait son ami, un ami qui avait toujours été présent pour elle malgré ses airs moqueurs et hautains.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'analyser la situation dans laquelle s'était trouvé Zoro. Pourrait-elle revoir son ami à nouveau ? Elle en doutait sérieusement. Sa situation était critique. Elle comprenait son geste. Malgré ces substances qu'il avait prit, elle savait qu'il aurait tout de même fait l'interdit, mais en avoir prit n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des attitudes colériques. Il fonçait toujours tête baissé sans en savoir les conséquences.___Crétin._ Se répéta t'elle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupire quand ses yeux divaguèrent sur une affiche collée au mur de ce salon. Celle ci indiquait la date de leur concert de la semaine prochaine. Elle resta la détaillée de haut en bas et resta appuyer sur le titre de leur groupe, ___Society__. _ C'était leur instrument de dénonciation de cette société. Ils en étaient fières et voulaient faire résonner ce nom dans le monde entier. Ce concert là devait se déroulé dans un casino sous la direction d'un certain Crocodile dans l'ouest d'Alabasta. Voilà déjà un moment qu'ils jouaient de salles en salles ainsi, ils avaient quelques fans et un petit public qui les acclamaient, c'était un début. Nami en était la chanteuse principale et guitariste, elle faisait partie de ce groupe dès son adolescence avec ces trois énergumènes qu'étaient Law, Kidd et Ace. Leurs liens qui les unissaient restaient complices malgré ce qu'on pouvait laisser entrevoir.

_**« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu tires une salle tronche. »**_

_**« La tienne est mieux sans doute ? »**_

_**« Certainement »**_ répondit-il amusé avant de la laissée s'emporter dans les bras de Morphée sur le fauteuil où elle était installée.

Les rayonnement matinaux au lendemain la laissèrent se réveiller difficilement. Ses yeux lui piquaient, elle les frotta intensivement et décida de se lever. La baie vitrée laissait donnée une clarté à en brûler les yeux. Une migraine soudaine la fit passée une main sur son front et s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de se resituer.


	4. Chapitre III

_CHAPITRE III_

___Les femme restent toujours plus fragiles que les hommes._

___Elles sont manipulables, naïves et soumises._

___L'amour les rends aveugles alors les hommes en tirent profit._

___Une seule chose les attraits, elles le savent mais sont si faibles qu'elles se la ferme, c'est tout._

___Parvenez à vous défaire de ces emprises, ce sera loin d'être une bêtise._

Un soleil luisant couvrait la Californie de tout part. La chaleur avait gagner le territoire depuis l'aube du jour.

Elle couvrit ses yeux d'une main essayant d'apercevoir l'ombre de son amie. Ses cheveux avait été attachés en une queue haute dans l'espérance d'avoir moins chaud avec cette longue chevelure. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin son amie, celle ci s'était assise sur un banc de bois. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit un baiser sonore sur sa joue droite. La jolie brune lui offrit un sourir un peu forcée et l'invita à se joindre à ses cotés. Hancock était la fille de parents souvent absents. Ceux ci travaillaient ensembles dans une entreprise de renommée. Lorsque que l'auburn l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle l'avait jugé de petite peste arrogante et superficielle. Elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, passant des décoctés plongeants aux jupes plus courtes les unes que les autres. Elle laissait rentré n'importe quel homme entre ses cuisses, se faisant souvent traité de salope. Mais disons qu'avec le temps, elle avait réussit à connaître la brune un peu mieux. Finalement celle ci c'était résigner à jouer le rôle de peste après plusieurs déceptions amoureuses et après une envie soudaine d'arrêter tout se manège qui lui infligeait plus qu'elle n'en voulait. Son corps et son charme attirait les hommes comme des mouches. Elle obtenait tout d'eux, elle avait la grâce et l'élégance, même les plus vieux tentait en vain de la charmer. Elle le savait, et usait souvent de ça pour arriver à ses fins. Mais Hancock aimait les bad boy, un point commun qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs avec Nami qui était tombée sous le charme de Ace dans la fleur de sa jeunesse...

_****__**« J'ai couchée avec Kidd. » **_avait-elle dit dans l'effet d'une bombe.  
_****__**« Oh... » **_

La brune passa ses mains entre sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues de porcelaine. Nami passa son bras autour de la brune et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de cette dernière, tentant de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ainsi les minutes passèrent, tandis que la jeune femme brune avait cessé de sangloté. Nami lui proposa de boire quelque chose dans le bar à Makino qui ne se trouvait qu'à un kilomètre du parc. La chaleur devenait presque insoutenable.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent du banc, partant en direction du fameux bar et continuant cette discussion en route.

_****__**« C'était au Davy Back Fight, tu étais déjà bien échauffée. Après que nous ayons dansées torridement au rythme de la musique, j'étais partie boire un verre pour me rafraîchir. Tu continuais à chauffer la piste. Un homme t'avais d'ailleurs mis un belle main aux fesses et te faisait des avances mais Zoro était venu à ton secoure. Tu t'étais alors énervée contre lui et vous vous êtes éniemement disputés... **_**____****» ******

L'intéressée sourie un peu à ce souvenir qui lui semblait pourtant si vague. Elles arrivèrent au comptoir où le sourire chaleureux de Makino les accueillaient. Elles commandèrent alors et s'assirent à une table un peu décalé aux autres. Nami l'invita à poursuivre son récit. **  
**  
**____****« Je m'étais appuyé contre le bar à siroter mon cocktail Mais depuis un moment, j'avais sentie le regard brûlant de Kidd. Il était seul dans un coin, une bière à la main, un joint dans l'autre. Et puis je l'ais vus s'approcher vers moi. Jamais il ne m'avais adressé la parole avant. Cette soirée là, je me souviens l'avoir trouvé plus beau que d'habitude, il avait un charme fous mais il me faisait surtout flipper. Son regard de braise m'avait reluqué de haut en bas pendant cinq minutes et il avait finit par dire ensuite: « **___**Finalement t'es plutôt bonne. **__****__**» **_**____****Pour la première fois, j'avais rougie. Il n'avait eu ensuite pas eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans son lit... » ******

Leurs commandent arrivèrent, elles remercièrent alors Makino qui prit congé les voyant dans une conversation sérieuse.

_****__**« Nami, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je m'étais résigner à jouer les filles faciles mais Kidd avait une emprise sur moi, j'étais prise au piège à la seconde où il a commencé à m'observer. Tout à ensuite été si vite... »**__**  
**_  
Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, elles les essuya de suite, honteuse. Nami la consola du mieux qu'elle put mais ne put dire grand chose, elle connaissait Kidd. Il faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins et utiliser les femmes comme bon lui semble. Elle le connaissait déjà depuis un moment pour en savoir des choses sur lui, moches à entendre. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules pour qui il avait un semblait de dignité. Et elle savait que Hancock était tombée dans les filets de Kidd.

**____****« Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans sous l'emprise de la drogue aurait frappée violemment un officier de police ce vendredi soir après une sortie de boîte. Il à été incarcérer dans un centre de détention pour mineurs à Shell Town et sera juger dans les deux semaines à venir. Du nom de Roronoa Zoro, il aurait déjà eu un casier judiciaire dans le passé. Nous avons recueillit le témoignage du deuxième officier présent lors des faits: **_****_

**____****- Alors que nous faisions notre contrôle habituel, cet adolescent s'est jeté sauvagement sur nous sans raisons. Il a commencé à me bousculé alors mon collègue est venu à mon secoure. Mais le malheureux à finit par être la victime de ses coups. Je n'ais rien pus faire. »**  
_  
_  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentissait derrière le comptoir. La patronne était resté figée, devenue comme statufié, la bouche grande ouverte, les mains paralyser. L'impact du verre contre le sol avait provoqué un bruit strident avant de faire plusieurs fragments de verres disloqués en milles morceaux autour d'elle. Le monde fut comme arrêter. Plus un mot. Plus un bruit.


	5. Chapitre IV

NDA: Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

CHAPITRE IV

___Laissez ces jeunes, délurés, extravertis, pervertis par leur propre société. _

___Laissez les évacuer leurs rages incontestées afin de vous cracher la vérité._

___Peut être réussiront-ils à vous ouvrir enfin les yeux sur cette misérable réalité._

La salle fut déjà bombée de monde, les gens affluaient vers le devant de la scène.

Ses cheveux avaient été détachés, laissant quelques mèches emmêlées lui donnant un air de sauvageonne sexy. Vêtue d'une simple robe noir légère, on pouvait entrevoir son tatouage sur son épaule gauche représentant le souvenir de ses parents décédés. Ses grandes iris noisettes laissaient paraître un profond sentiment de stresse. Elles les avaient entourées d'un fin eye-liner ainsi que de deux traits noir sous ses yeux, les laissant charbonneuses et sensuelles. Le public masculin ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir pour chanteuse une telle créature. _Heureusement qu'ils ne connaissent pas son foutue caractère._ Ne cessait de répété la batteur du groupe Eustass Kidd, un ton d'humour dans la voix faisant parvenir quelques rires et une mine boudeuse de la concernée qui lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Celui ci lui ria au nez lui répétant que ses coups le chatouillait plus qu'autre chose. Kidd n'était pas le même avec ses proches qu'avec les autres. Pour les gens, il leurs semblèrent cruel, froid, monstrueux, sadique, impénétrable, arrogant et cynique. C'est ce qu'il était, mais un peu plus humain avec ses proches. Boa n'était d'aucuns côtés de ces gens là. Elle, était simplement l'objet de sa distraction.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année débarqua dans la salle où les quatre membres du groupe résidaient. Une cicatrice traversait son visage, le coupant en deux sous ses prunelles sombres. Un cigare à la bouche, de la lac dans les cheveux, une longue cape de fourrure, ce dernier ne pouvait être que le patron du casino où ils devaient représenter.

**__****« Je veux un vrai concert, pas de la daube. Je veux que les gens repartent de mon casino, les étoiles dans les yeux. Si vous ni parvenez pas, je vous jure que vous ne remettrez plus jamais un seul pied dans ce casino. C'est clair ? » **

Il reçut pour simple réponse, quatre "ouai" pas très convaincants tandis qu'il repartit, volant sa cape de fourrure et claquant la porte. Le stresse de la jeune femme monta. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui remonta à l'esprit ainsi que celui au bar de chez Makino lorsque les informations avaient divulgués le sors de son ami dans un centre de détention pour mineur. Elle culpabilisait de se la couler douce à faire un concert alors qu'il était au trous, seul, désarmé. Sans doute aurait-elle mieux fait de resté avec lui... Elle se donna une claque intérieurement Si elle était restée, elle se ferait embarqué avec lui. Cependant, elle devait trouvé le moyen de faire quelque chose pour lui, ou seulement lui rendre visite pour le rassurer. Law lui lança un regard rassurant, se doutant de ses pensées à la vue de son visage mélancolique. Ses proches avaient été à peu près tous mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé réellement ce dernier soir, déclarants la guerre aux média et aux flics.

C'était l'élément déclencheur de toute une histoire...

_****__**« Vous partez dans cinq minutes ! »**_avait crié un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement roses, refermant la porte précipitamment sans doute par peur ou par stresse.

Elle soupira et dirigea son regard vers ce dernier membre du groupe dont elle avait presque oublier l'existence. ___Ce connard. _Son ancien ami, son nouvel ennemi. Elle croisa son regard froid, qu'elle ne détourna pas. Sa vue lui donnait envie de le haïr et de l'aimer, de le gifler et de l'embrasser. Elle le détestait. Pour ses taches de rousseurs pour qui elle aimait le taquiner. Pour son corps d'Apollon qui la faisait autrefois rougir. Pour sa peau douce qu'elle aimait toucher. Pour son sourir rarissime qui la rendait heureuse. Pour ses yeux ténébreux dans lesquels elle se perdait. Pour ses manies qui la faisait rire. Pour lui, lui qui la rendait folle amoureuse. Et pour lui, lui qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée. ___Ce connard._

Malgré ces caractères qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à cerner, le groupe était l'un de ces principales refuges. Elle avait vus grandir avec elle ces trois énergumènes. Elle les a vus prendre leurs premières cuites. Elle les a entendus parlés de leurs premières fois. Elle a vus leurs corps changés. Elle les a entendus mués. Elle les a vus devenir des hommes sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle même devenait une femme. Ils l'avaient vus passer de ses culottes à pois bleus, par des sous vêtements en dentelles. Ils avaient vus ses cheveux poussés jusqu'à ses reins. Ils avaient vus son corps devenir féminin et connus ses nombreux changements d'humeurs tout les mois. Ils avaient connus ses premiers petits copains et avaient vus sa poitrine pousser. Ils étaient comme frères et sœur. Des banalités, des disputes gamines, des pétards, des cuites, des boîtes de nuits, tout ça était devenu leur quotidien. Et elle avait été la seule fille qu'ils acceptaient parmi eux ainsi que quelques autres exceptions échappant à la règle.

Les cinq minutes avaient été passés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la scène. Les cris de la foule parvenant à leurs oreilles. Ce soir, pour une première, ils joueraient avec un public plus grand qu'à l'habitude, dans ce casino d'Alabasta. Cette idée ne pouvait que les réjouir. La jeune femme fut la première à ouvrir la marche. Les projecteurs désormais braqués sur eux, c'était à leur tour de jouer. Kidd s'installa torse nus, comme toujours, derrière la batterie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Law enfila sa guitare sur son épaule, lorgnant le public sous un regard amusé. Ace enfila à son tour sa basse sur son épaule, concentré sur ses mouvements. Quant à Nami, elle se posa devant le micro, un sourire chaleureux accroché à son visage.

Le batteur donna vite le rythme avant que les cordes ne viennent l'accompagner. Elle fermait les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère dégagé avant d'échapper des sons de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le public fit prit d'une vite folie à crier des choses incompréhensibles pour les stars de la soirée. La voix de la jeune chanteuse fut emporté dans un tourbillons de notes que procuraient les instruments sur scène. Elle s'abandonna un court instant oubliant tout de sa propre vie. Le sang commençait à s'échauffer. Sous ses doigts, elle caressait le micro sensuellement, avant de le décrocher pour se défouler sur scène. L'adrénaline montait. Jouer sur scène leur procuraient une véritable extase. Un pur orgasme. La liberté incarnée. Elle chantait, ces mots qui formaient des phrases au sens de leurs pensées et de leur passés. Elle dénonçait cette société à la façon ___Society_. Son corps vint se déhancher au rythme de la musique qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ses yeux parcourait le public avant qu'elle ne réussisse à trouvé des têtes familières. Vivi, Sabo, Bonney, Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, Violet et les deux meilleurs potes à Ace, Marco et Thatch se tenaient devant elle. Elle souriait, mais se surprit une nouvelle fois de constater que Zoro manquait à l'appel. Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant à nouveau ce qu'elle voulait oublier de cette soirée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants donnait de grands coups de baguettes sur ses caisses, complètement absorbé par la folie du rock n' roll. La sueur commençait à ruisseler sur les nuques des musiciens. Les deux bruns aux côtés de la chanteuse grattaient leurs instruments, obnubilés par les cris de la foule. Lorsque leur concert vint à s'aboutir, la jeune femme donna le coup final par un poing levé vers le ciel où elle tenait le micro fermement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres tandis que les battements de son cœur continuaient à battre à cent à l'heure. ___Pour toi, papa. _


End file.
